Wild Romance
by Mr.Vers
Summary: Lovino es un guardaespaldas conocido por ser un poco... explosivo. Por azares del destino, se ve obligado a trabajar para Gilbert Beilschmidt el jugador estrella de su equipo enemigo ¿Podrá lograr proteger a su más detestado rival o algo cambiará entre estos dos? -Ni creas que me caes bien bastardo, solo hago esto por trabajo. NO SIENTO NADA POR TI MALDICIÓN- T por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Holass, traigo un fic para que se diviertan :) Está basado en el dorama Wild romance, espero que les guste.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Pov Lovino**

-Maldición- murmuré, me había levantado de la cama y apenas despegué mi cabeza de la almohada un dolor palpitante se apodero de todo mi cuerpo.

-Hermano, ya despertaste.- dijo la pesada de Felicia a punto de abrazarme.

-¡Nuestro pequeño héroe ha despertado!- anunció mi abuelo brincando por toda la casa.

-Cierra la boca de una vez viejo escandaloso, me duele la cabeza y lo que menos necesito ahora es escuchar tus tonterías.- gruñí irritado.

-Lovinito, ¿por qué estás tan enojado?¿no recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer?- alcé una ceja confundido. Mi abuelo y mi hermana intercambiaron miradas y luego me sonrieron.

-¡Ayer le diste una lección a Beilschmidt!- exclamó el viejo nuevamente emocionado.

-¿Qué yo hice qué?

-Si hermanito, fue súper genial.- Afirmó Feli con ojos brillantes.

No sabía que era más grande, mi asombro o mi felicidad por haberle dado de hostias al jugador que yo más odiaba en toda la liga europea, ¿qué por qué lo odiaba? Muy sencillo, él tenía todas las características de un imbécil: Presume unos ojos rojos que lo hacen parecer un loco y una piel más blanca que la leche pasada, tiene fama de por ser impulsivamente agresivo; además es jugador del Bayern, el enemigo mortal del Milán, (joder, el mejor equipo del mundo) y para acabar con el combo, es alemán. Yo no odio, DETESTO a los alemanes.

-Díganme que pasó- exigí impaciente y ya sin ningún rastro del dolor de mi cuerpo.

-Fue muy divertido, todo pasó en el bar al que fuimos para ver el partido del Milán...

* * *

-¡Vamos Milán!- grito eufórico Lovino.

-¡Se acerca, se acerca!- gimió su hermana a punto de atragantarse con un trozo de Pizza.

-¡Gooooooooooool!- exclamó el viejo Rómulo abrazándolos como si se tratara del anuncio de la paz mundial.- ¡El Milán pasó a semifinales! Brindemos por la gloriosa victoria del Milán, ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!- contestaron los dos menores más que felices.

-Por fin tendremos nuestra venganza contra esos bastardos del Bayern- dijo el mayor de los hermanos medio atontado por el alcohol.- Me muero por ver como les patean el culo...

-No te emociones espaguetti, los del Milán no pueden ni soñar con besarle los pies al Bayern~- lo interrumpió una voz a su espalda. El moreno chasqueo la lengua tratando de contenerse.

-Ni siquiera tienen un buen jugador esta temporada.

-¿No has escuchado del novato? Gilbert Beilschmidt , tan solo la temporada pasada logró una victoria aplastante contra tu querido equipo.- eso fue cómo un cuchillo en el estómago del sureño que ya no podía controlar su enojo.

-Ese imbécil me la suda.- bufó lo suficientemente alto como para que todos en el bar lo escucharan.- No es más que un payaso fingiendo jugar futbol.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le gruñó él otro, depositando con fuerza su botella contra la mesa. Lovino se giro a verlo con una sonrisa sínica, seguro de que era uno de esos idiotas fanáticos del Bayern.

-Dije que espero ver cómo le rompen el culo al marica de Beilschmidt, ¿eres retrasado mental o ya me entendiste?- le retó. El peli plata se dio la vuelta para encararlo y Vargas casi suelta un grito, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que del mismísimo Gilbert Beilschmidt; jugador estrella del Bayern y némesis número uno en el corazón del italiano.

-El único marica aquí eres tú _, Zwerg Italienisch.-_ contestó el jugador levantándose de su asiento. Lovino maldijo en su mente al ver que el alemán lo rebasaba por barios centímetros.

-¡Vete a la mierda _cazzo tedesco_!

-¡ _Trottel_!

-¡ _Stupido_!

-¡ _Waschlappen!_ \- Lovino, ya harto de todo aquello, tomó al mayor del brazo y lo arrojó contra él suelo. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pelear dándose patadas, empujones, puñetazos y mordidas hasta que lograron separarlos.

-Abuelo, la policía viene hacia aquí.- dijo temerosa Felicia.

-Entonces vámonos antes de que lleguen- resolvió Rómulo cargando a su inconsciente nieto sobre su espalda para luego echarse a correr.

* * *

-Y eso fue lo que pasó.- terminé de relatar seguro de que YO era la víctima. Tan sólo pensar en ese nada awesome italiano me daba nauseas.

- _Bruder_ , ¿por qué tuviste que abrir la boca?- suspiró west pasándose nuevamente su mano por su ya muy aplastado, (y nada original) cabello.

-¡Pero él dio el primer golpe!

-¿Y qué? Tú lo empezaste a molestar primero, es TÚ culpa.- me acusó. Yo no entendía por qué hacía tal alboroto, se supone que debería estar de MÍ lado.

-West, yo sólo le dije que no se confiara tanto...

-Gilbert yo te conozco mejor que nadie y sé perfectamente que no le dijiste eso.

-D-de todas formas no es para tanto, solo fue una pequeña pelea.

-No es sólo eso-me dijo ahora más serio, lo cual no indicaba nada bueno- alguien grabó la pelea y la subió en internet. Si no arreglamos este problema rápido no podrás jugar esta temporada.

-¿QUÉ?¿Por qué no? Soy asombroso, es imposible que ganen sin mí.

-Di lo que quieras pero ya te has metido en bastantes problemas últimamente, recuerda que solo eres un novato, si el comité decide que estás fuera no podré hacer nada para ayudarte.

-¿De qué sirve que mi hermano sea el director del equipo si no me apoya?- rezongue.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no te voy a dar ningún trato especial por ser tu hermano. Por ahora lo más importante es encontrar al chico.

* * *

-Por ahora lo más importante es que no te encuentren.- me dijo enfadado el cejas.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté aliviado de que terminara mi regaño.

-¿Por qué crees _idiot_? Si ellos se enteran de que trabajas aquí, mi negocio va a quebrar. Apenas tengo dinero para pagarte ese traje. ¿Cómo crees qué reaccionaría la gente si supieran que un guardaespaldas le pateo el culo a un famoso jugador de futbol?

-Ese bastardo no merece ser llamado jugador...

-No me importa lo que tu pienses, solo evita meterte en problemas.- me calló el bicho inglés.

-Cómo desee su majestad.

 **Gracias por leer, recibo todo lo que me lancen aunque sea un inglés con un traje de río moviendo las caderas.**

 **Hasta la prox. :v**


	2. Protege al bastardo

**Holas, gracias por su apoyo, espero que les siga gustando esta historia.**

 **Hetalia no me pertenece.**

 **Pov Lovino**

-Los subestimé Vargas, parece que sin lugar a dudas ustedes son el trío de italianos más estúpidos que he tenido la desgracia de conocer.

-Cierra la boca cejas, ¿Cómo mierda iba a saber yo que ese mastodonte era su hermano? ¡No se parecen en nada!- repliqué a punto de tirarme al suelo de iniciar un berrinche.

-Pero si somos asombrosamente idénticos, ¿no West?- bromeo el idiota.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar de tonterías? Tenemos que tratar este problema en la brevedad posible.- nos regañó el macho patatas que a lo poco nos sacaba una cabeza y media al cejotas y a mi. Ambos tragamos saliva.

Supongo que te preguntaras, ¿Cómo demonios terminaron las cosas así? Bueno, podríamos decir que una pequeñísima parte de esto es mi culpa...

* * *

-Que suerte que no te despidieron hermanito.- le dijo la menor sonriente mientras preparaba una pizza para el almuerzo.

-Lo único que tengo que hacer por ahora es evitar que me encuentren.- dijo confiado Lovino mientras se comía su último tomate.

-Lovinito, ¿Dónde están los tomates para la salsa?

-Eh...están...

-¡Te los has vuelto a comer!- le regañó Felicia inflando los mofletes.

-Cállate, solo me comí un par no tienes que ponerte a gritar. Iré a comprar otros.- resolvió el mayor de mala gana buscando su billetera.- ¿Dónde mierda está mi...- en ese momento una idea aterradora paso por la mente de Vargas. ¿Y si su billetera estaba en el bar? ¿y si el bastardo de Beilschmidt la encontraba? Rápidamente se puso a buscar en toda su casa, movió muebles, abrió cajones, revolvió el ropero y no dio con su bendita cartera. ¿Dónde podía estar?

-Lovinito, a-alguien te busca.- le llamó su hermana que parecía estar abochornada, el moreno se persignó y se dirigió a la entrada.

-¿Usted es Lovino Vargas?- le preguntó un joven rubio de ojos celestes.

-S-si soy yo.- contestó Lovino aliviado de que no fuera el descarriado alvino.

-Aquí está su billetera.

-Gracias.- dijo de corazón a punto de besar el objeto.

-Parece muy aliviado.

-Si, por un momento creí que el bastardo de Beilschmidt me había encontrado.- suspiró cansado el italiano.

-¿Usted es guardaespaldas?

-¿Eh? Ah si, debiste haber visto mi licencia.- comentó orgulloso inflando el pecho.

-¿Sigue laborando en la misma empresa?

-Mmm...si.

-¿Tiene un jefe con el que pueda hablar directamente?

-S-si aquí esta su tarjeta- dijo el oji olivo buscando en sus bolsillos y entregándole el papel.

-Muchas gracias.- terminó el alemán dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

-Que tío tan raro, todos los alemanes son unos fenómenos.- dijo el chico, luego alzó los hombros sin tomarle importancia y entró a su casa.

 **Fin del flashback**

-¿No te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños y a no dar información personal? ¡Con un demonio, eres un puto guardaespaldas!

-Ya se, maldición.- sollocé, ya tenía más de una hora regañándome y al cejas no se le acababan los insultos.

\- Escuchen, vine aquí porque el equipo tendrá muchos problemas si no arreglamos este escándalo.

-¿Qué escándalo?- gruñí.

-Hay muchos videos de ustedes peleando y ya que mi hermano se ha metido en algunos problemas últimamente, están considerando expulsarlo de la liga.

-Pues es culpa de ese idiota por estar haciendo el tonto y molestar a los demás. Por mi que lo expulsen.

-¡Deja de hacerte el genial enano! TU empezaste la pelea, YO soy la victima aquí. Mi noble y asombrosa persona es inocente.- hablando del rey de los pelotudos.

-¿Víctima? Tu no eres nada más que un imbécil problemático, vete a tu casa a cosechar papas y consíguete una vida.

-Los que deben conseguirse una vida son los fanáticos de esa basura del Milán.- me quede bloqueado unos segundos. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese intento de futbolista alemán come mierda a llamar basura al Milán?

-Voy a arrancarte esa asquerosa lengua tuya- le amenacé avanzando lentamente hacia él.

-Adelante ravioli, el grandioso yo puede encargarse de cien camarones como tú al mismo tiempo.- me dijo tomándome del cuello de mi camisa, estaba a punto de dar el primer golpe cuando un par de enormes manos nos sujetaron y nos sacaron de la oficina.

-Quédense aquí afuera, nosotros vamos arreglar esto sin ustedes- nos dijo con cara de piedra el gigante rubio.

-¿Por qué tengo qué quedarme aquí afuera?- inquirimos los dos al mismo tiempo, estupefactos.

-Porque solo estorban, intenten no matarse por cinco minutos.- respondió Arthur desde su asiento mandándome una mirada de "Sicausasalgúnotroproblematedespediré" y justo después de eso cerraron la puerta.

Nos quedamos en silencio dirigiéndonos miradas de odio mutuamente, estábamos seguros de que si seguíamos gritando el cabeza de músculo nos mataría. Yo solo sabía una cosa, todo esto NO era MI culpa, en una situación normal con cualquier otra persona fanática de cualquier otro equipo yo me hubiera disculpado; pero esta no era cualquier persona. ¿Cómo mierda esperaban que YO me disculpara con ese engendro del demonio? Mi orgullo estaba muy por encima de los niveles de esta tierra como para rebajarme a los pies de ese idiota.

-Jamás en mi vida- murmure sin darme cuenta.

-¿Ya te has vuelto loco? No han pasado aún ni cinco minutos y ya estas hablando solo como un fenómeno.

-Debe ser porque tu estupidez se esta combinando con el aire, creo que me voy a enfermar si paso más tiempo contigo.

-Lo mismo digo, un enano gruñón como tú seguro que no tiene novia.

-He hecho suspirar a miles de mujeres con mi encanto, incluso me han propuesto matrimonio.-presumí.

-¿Eres una chica? Kesese~

-Cállate.

-Siento compasión por aquella que se case contigo, grinch. Yo no podría soportar estar todo el día contigo.

-Yo me tiraría de un puente si tuviera que casarme contigo.

-Tu pequeño...

-Oigan par de _idiots,_ ya tomamos una decisión.- nos interrumpió Kirkland con una sonrisa tan grande que en ese momento supe que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Apúrate y dime que vamos a demandar a este idiota West.- ordenó el bastardo.

-No vamos a demandar.

-¿Qué? pero...

-Escucha bien bruder, Lovino ahora es tu guardaespaldas.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lovino,- dijo ahora cejas- tu deber...no, TU obligación de ahora en adelante es solo una: proteger a Beilschmidt con tu vida.

-¿QUÉ?

 **Recibo con gusto favs, follows, reviews, demandas, plantones, tomatazos y todo lo que gusten lanzarme :)**

 **Hasta el próximo cap. :V**


	3. Reto aceptado

**Hetalia no me pertenece. u.u**

-No, no, no y no.- gruñí a punto de proferir gritos de lamento.

\- Creo que no me entendiste bien Vargas.- comenzó mi "jefe".- Yo NO te pregunte si querías hacerlo o no.

-¡P-pero es un idiota!- El bastardo albino me dirigió una mirada despectiva, a mi me valía un soberano puño de mierda lo que ese imbécil pensara o dijera de mi pero ¿por qué en el mundo tenía que ser YO su guardaespaldas?¿Cómo esperaban que cuidara de un saco de papas inútil como él? Quería mandarlo todo al infierno, de verdad lo deseaba, pero sin trabajo no hay dinero, y sin dinero no hay entradas para la final (donde el Milán va apastar al Bayern, coño, no me lo podía perder). Maldita pobreza que me traía como una niñera puberta.

-Bueno, la prensa llegará en diez minutos así que prepárense.- anunció cabeza de músculo abriendo la puerta y cediéndonos el paso.

-¿Prensa?- se adelantó a preguntar su hermano.

-Vamos a aclarar todo en público para que no haya malentendidos, solo necesitan estar juntos y quedarse callados.- explico el otro calmadamente.

-Kirkland, vamos, ayúdame.- rogué por milésima vez juntando las palmas de mis manos en pose de súplica.

-Es tú problema y tú responsabilidad, además con este contrato ganaremos mucho dinero.- En ese momento me rendí, si la competencia era entre el dinero y yo, no tenía ni una posibilidad. Estaba claro que ese tacaño inglés no dudaría en vender mi alma al diablo por un par de centavos. Y no, no estoy bromeando.

En menos tiempo de lo planeado nos habían reunido en una enorme y lujosa estancia llena de gente con cámaras, computadoras y micrófonos que, según deduje yo, eran periodistas idiotas que no tenían ninguna noticia mejor que reportear. Yo por si acaso había logrado ponerme una resaltante gorra con el logo del Milán decorada con tela azul fluorescente, no quería que me confundieran con un idiota fanático del Bayern, mi orgullo ante todo joder. Nos acomodamos en nuestros lugares, yo entre mi "cliente" y Arthur que había decidido mantenerme a raya. La entrevista comenzó.

-Pueden hacer preguntas, levanten la mano y nosotros les concederemos la palabra.- anunció en tono marcial el mayor de los alemanes, en seguida un montón de brazos levantados llenaron la sala. Vaya, parecía que la cosa iba en serio.

-¿Podrían aclararnos las circunstancias del incidente en el bar?- preguntó una mujer que claramente se había operado todas las partes visibles, (y no visibles), de su cuerpo. La protuberancia de sus senos en contraparte de su diminuta cadera era casi asquerosa.

-Para empezar, esto no es más que un malentendido- empezó a decir mi jefazo distrayéndome del par de tetas que miraba fijamente- Lo que ocurrió en el bar solo fue un entrenamiento de auto defensa...

-Aunque apenas sentí sus puños, parecía que me lanzaban plumas.- Bromeo maliciosamente el bastardo (ya saben de quien hablo) dirigiéndome una mirada triunfante, los periodistas rieron ante el chiste (que era el más estúpido que había escuchado en mi puta vida) y comenzaron a anotar quién sabe qué mierdas en sus libretas.- Este camarón golpea como una chica...

-¿Entonces las chicas suelen fracturarte el hombro y dejarte el ojo morado? Vaya, eso sí que no me lo sabía.- seguí yo poniendo una sonrisa falsa, nuevamente los presentes rieron y anotaron en sus cuadernillos.

-Siguiente pregunta.- Cortó en tono frío el menor alemán, lanzándonos puñales con la mirada. Esta vez se trataba de un hombre pasado de hamburguesas con un bigote que, tengo que reconocer, lucía bastante chulo.

-¿No es raro que hayan contratado a un fanático del Milán?¿No es ese el rival más reconocido del Bayern?- quería darle un aplauso a aquel bastardo, _cazzo_ , mi plan había funcionado perfectamente (si, la gorra era parte de un plan no era solo un puto adorno). Antes de que yo pudiera aprovechar la oportunidad el "novato estrella" se acercó al micrófono.

-Kesese~ ¿El Milán?¿reconocido? Amigo, creo que todos aquí sabemos lo que va a pasar cuando nos encontremos en la cancha. En mi grandiosa opinión, diría que el Milán es más como la basurita que hay que barrer antes de sentarnos en el trono.

Kirkland sostuvo mi brazo con fuerza, creo que la razón era mi cara que en ese momento estaba hecha una furia. Me zafé del agarre de mi superior y acomodé mi traje en un movimiento elegante. Ensanché aun más mi sonrisa. El desgraciado quería provocarme pero yo no le daría esa satisfacción.

-Jajaja discúlpenlo, suele decir esas cosas cuando le dan ataques de estupidez. A veces dice que va a ganar el balón de oro, ¿no es graciosísimo?- patata me sonrió ladinamente, una pequeña vena en su frente se alzaba, yo le correspondí haciendo una seña obscena alzando el dedo medio por debajo de la mesa.

No hacía falta decir que la entrevista prosiguió de manera desastrosa. Ese idiota del Bayern no paraba de hacer chistes dirigidos a imbéciles con retraso mental permanente y yo evidentemente no me abstuve de proseguir con varios comentarios sarcásticos o burlones. Para sorpresa de todos, unas horas más tarde la web estaba llena de reportajes sobre la "muy cercana amistad" del famoso novato Gilbert Beilschmidt con su "cariñoso" guardaespaldas. Claro que todo esto no era más que un fatídico y enorme malentendido, pero mientras eso impidiera que me despidieran de mi trabajo, me importaba muy poco.

-Bueno pues ya me largo.- bostecé una vez que todo el asunto terminó, eran alrededor de las once y apenas acabábamos de terminar el maldito contrato.

-No tan rápido Vargas.- me detuvo el cejón.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-De ahora en adelante tienes que llevar a Beilschmidt a su casa y a todo lugar a donde desee ir.- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿YO?¿Por qué?- Cuestioné irritado. Arthur me miró a los ojos en modo de advertencia y tragué saliva.- ¿P-por qué no lo lleva su hermano?

-Tengo una junta con el comité para cerrar el asunto de mi _bruder_ , y él debe irse a dormir temprano para seguir con una rutina de salud que incluye ciertos ejercicios...

-Bueno pero yo no tengo auto- resolví aliviado, era imposible que me obligaran a cargar a ese idiota hasta su casa.

-Te irás en el mío.- intervino la patata loca sonriendo, ¿por qué mierda sonreía?

-Tengo alergia a los autos alemanes.- murmuré desconfiado.

-Vargas- me habló mi superior haciendo que los bellos en mi espalda se erizaran, me giré y tragué saliva al sentir sus malditas cejas clavadas en mi.- Sigue haciéndote el idiota y me encargaré de que te implanten unas tetas como las de la periodista a la que mirabas tan fijamente.

¿Que si dejé de hacerme el imbécil? Pues sí, coño. No por miedo, solo respeté la autoridad como cualquier empleado ejemplar habría hecho y, como yo soy un jodido trabajador estrella, tuve que poner el ejemplo en ese momento y me dirigí al estacionamiento para llevar al bastardo del Bayern a su casa para que tomara sus horas de sueño "reparador"8que no sirven). Bufé indignado al ver la flamante camioneta todoterreno en la que íbamos a salir. ¿Cuánto le pagaban a ese desgraciado por hacer nada en la cancha? Tenía ganas de escupir sobre las brillantes ventanillas del vehículo pero me reprimí. Si, por respeto a la autoridad.

-Espera un segundo, tomate.- ronroneo el ojos de vampiro jalando mi chaqueta antes de que entrara y tomara mi asiento.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿No vas a abrirme la puerta?- le dirigí una mirada de asco para luego ignorarlo y seguir con lo mío.

-Hablo en serio, Lovi~- canturreó bloqueándome el paso con su cuerpo.

-Mira bastardo, - empecé tallándome el puente de la nariz- creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que deseamos vernos la cara el menor tiempo posible.

-Si- afirmó dando un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a mí y casi quedar pegados.- Por eso planeo hacerte desaparecer de una vez, haré que renuncies.

-¿Me estas retando cabrón?- gruñí poniendo cara de mafioso y clavando mis ojos en sus esferas escarlata, él me devolvió el gesto mostrando más sus colmillos blancos. Aspire tanto aire como pude y me separé, me planté al otro lado del auto y abrí la puerta. Beilschmidt alzó las cejas.- ¿Vas a entrar o no?

-¿Q-qué?

-Lo que oíste bastardo- le respondí altivo.- Acepto el reto, no renunciaré hasta que termine el plazo del contrato y te pateen el culo en la final.

 **Gracias por leer n.n Perdón por la tardanza :,V**

 **Gracias a:** **Isabellag9705** **,** **Chernyy** **,** **theghoster3** **y a** **Jackce** **Por sus reviews :D**

 **También a los que dejaron favs, follows y reviews *-* Muuuchas gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta el próximo cap.**


End file.
